


A Game of Cat and Hawk

by glowingGalaxies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, idk if I want to leave this as a oneshot or not?, if anyone wants me to I'll probably continue it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingGalaxies/pseuds/glowingGalaxies
Summary: "He’d hate to wake someone up, but this waskind ofa major emergency. Alya was the obvious choice, of course. She ran the Ladyblog, if anyone would be able to help come up with a plan, it was her. But was she too obvious? Still, she had the best resources, and anything he came up with was going to be pretty risky. Going to her gave him a better shot of contacting Ladybug, right?At least, that was the logic he settled on as he knocked on Alya’s window."-----------I'm always seeing fics where Hawkmoth finds out who Chat is, and forces him to help him steal Ladybug's miraculous? which are great, but I was kinda thinking, what might happen if Chat managed to escape Hawkmoth, now knowing who he is but having to hide from him in order to keep his miraculous? and this sorta came from that, haha





	1. one

Chat Noir was running.

To where? He… wasn’t really sure yet. 

Ideally? He’d find Ladybug, and they could sort this out together. Like they did everything else.

Realistically? Last time he had seen a clock it was around three in the morning. Even if she was awake, she wasn’t transformed. He would know- he’d left at least dozen messages in her yoyo’s voicemail.

Evidently, he was going to have to find somewhere to stay, hopefully far away from his house, until he could contact Ladybug. But checking in to a hotel (or anything like that) was out of the question, he’d be recognized regardless of whether or not he was in costume.

So who could he go to? He wasn’t sure yet. He’d hate to wake someone up, but this was _kind of_ a major emergency. So the only two people- besides Ladybug, of course- he could think of were Alya and Marinette. Alya was the obvious choice, of course. She ran the Ladyblog, if anyone would be able to help come up with a plan, it was her. But was she too obvious? She’d been akumatized before, it was entirely possible that Hawkmoth-

That _his father_ knew where she lived. And that was a risk he wasn’t sure he could take.

Marinette was the less obvious choice, but Ladybug had specifically picked her when she had to leave on that “special mission”, so obviously she was trustworthy. But that didn’t necessarily mean she’d be able to help, or that she’d have a better way than the Ladyblog itself to contact Ladybug. Plus, she didn’t really seem to like him, or at least was uncomfortable around him, and in the unfortunate event he needed to detransform, he didn’t want to weird her out.

Of course, as the owner of the Ladyblog, Alya wasn’t exactly the best person to detransform around either. Still, she had the best resources, and _anything_ he came up with was going to be pretty risky. Going to her gave him a better shot of contacting Ladybug, right?

At least, that was the logic he settled on as he knocked on Alya’s window, hopefully loud enough to wake her (but no one else) up.

It seemed some of Ladybug’s luck had rubbed off on him, because after a moment he saw her move. He knocked more, trying not to sound too frantic. He saw her shift some more, then look over his way. She stared for a moment, before the shock hit her face and she scrambled to put on her glasses. Then, she opened the window, and he climbed inside.

“Chat Noir…? What are you-”

“Look, Alya, I need your help. I found out who Hawkmoth is, but he’s after me, and Ladybug’s not responding to my messages.”

“What?? You met Hawkmoth? Was there like, a battle, or did he ambush you, or...” she trailed off.

“He’s…” Chat took a deep breath. “He’s my father, and he wanted me to join him. He thinks he can do something... _impossible_ if he gets the miraculouses, and he thought I’d help him, or that he could force me to. But I escaped him, and now I really have to talk to Ladybug as soon as possible.”

Alya nodded slightly, as if considering the situation, then said with her usual confidence (which was a positive energy he didn’t realize he _really_ needed right now), “Well, you came to the right person! If Ladybug reads the Ladyblog-”

“She does, we both do,” he added with a weak smile. Alya looked like she had won the lottery for a moment, but then she steeled herself.

“Right, okay, so then if we put up a message for her, she’ll see it next time she checks my blog.” She glanced at his expression, and he guessed he was pretty much an open book right now. “...Do you have any idea what you’re going to tell her?”

He sighed. “No, I was hoping maybe with your help we could think of something. Or, and I really hate to be a burden, but, if you had a room or a couch or something I could stay on tonight? I don’t want to impose, but I can’t really go home, and-”

“We have a guest bedroom that I’m sure you could stay at! I can wake up my parents to ask them. You’re one of Paris’ heroes, Noir, and anyone would be crazy not to help you after everything you’ve done for us.” She said, with a smile that felt much more reassuring than it probably should’ve. 

She started to walk over to her computer, then stopped and turned back towards him. “Although, y’know, I hear promised interviews are a great way to show appreciation for someone who’s helped you out.” She gave him a conspiratory smile, and he chuckled, feeling a bit of the weight on his shoulders lift.

“Sure, Alya, I owe you one.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

After posting a message on the Ladyblog asking Ladybug to message him as soon as she could, he and Alya woke up her parents. Luckily, they (after realizing the importance of the matter, which Alya thankfully kept most of the details about vague in her explanation) were (mostly) happy to help, and Chat found himself settled into the Césaire’s guest bedroom. 

He had only gotten a couple hours of sleep before waking up again, and promptly realizing it was time for school. Which, as much as he’d rather keep sleeping, he should probably still go to, especially considering how much his father didn’t like it.

The problem would be the best way to go about getting there. Going as Chat was obvious, but would attract attention for sure, and the less his father knew about what he was doing the better. But the alternative was to walk, which’d probably attract attention too.

… Unless, perhaps, he got a ride with Alya. But then he’d have to… _tell_ her.

He mulled over the idea for a bit, but he couldn’t think of anything better, and realized he was mostly stalling at this point.

Chat exhaled deeply. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Hopefully his Lady would understand.

He got up, and carefully left the guest bedroom. Alya’s door was ajar, and he could hear typing inside. Slowly, he entered, and lightly knocked on the mostly open door. As she turned from her computer, he walked in, and closed the door behind him.

“Any response from Ladybug?” she asked.

“No, not yet…”

“Maybe she sleeps in?” she joked, and he smiled.

“Does _Ladybug_ seem like the type to sleep in?”

“You never know!”

He sighed, his smile fading. “I guess the best thing for me to do, for now, is to go to school.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “And you’re telling me because…?”

“I’m going to be too recognizable in or out of my costume, and I was hoping I could get a ride with you.”

“You don’t mean…” She spoke slowly, as if the gears in her head were turning.

“I’ve gotta let the chat out of the bag. It’s me, Adrien.”

Her jaw dropped. “Adrien…?? Wait. Wait. So that would mean- if your dad is Hawkmoth- _oh my god_. I have like, a million more questions for that interview now.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. For now, though, I’ll detransform and come around to your front door... I-if it’s okay that I can get a ride to school with you?” He finished, feeling a little sheepish suddenly at the fact that he just asked her for even more help.

“Ohhhh, yeah, now I see what you meant. Okay, I’ll come up with something to tell my mom.”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, guys, for leaving such nice messages on my last chapter! I just had to update after all of that :D

Alya kept glancing at Adrien throughout class. Half of her was mentally kicking herself for not realizing who Chat was sooner- she saw him every day, for crying out loud! She’s supposed to be _good_ at this kind of thing! The other half was ignoring that for now, and focusing on the problem at hand. As crazy as it initially sounded that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, the more she thought about it, the more it sort of made sense, in an awful way.

Poor Adrien.

She absentmindedly wondered if Ladybug had gotten his message yet, and what she was doing right now, as she watched Marinette doodle on her notes in the seat next to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Finally, lunch arrived. Adrien came up with a flimsy excuse about a photoshoot, and Alya mentioned something about wanting to do some extra studying, and they met up in the library.

“Any response from her yet?” Alya asked.

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know, I can only check my messages when I’m transformed.”

“I guess that makes sense…” she said, taking a deep breath. “I still can’t believe you’re… _him_! Do you mind if I ask a couple questions now?? They can be off the record if you want, but you’re kinda killing me here.”

“Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat!” He shot her a very Chat Noir grin, and she smiled.

“Well, hopefully you can survive at least a few questions! Like the big one- How do you ‘transform’? Is it magic, like your Cataclysm?”

Before Adrien could stop him, Plagg flew out of his pocket. “Oh, that’s all thanks to me.”

Alya gasped. “What is _that_?”

Adrien sighed resignedly. “This is Plagg. He’s a magical being called a kwami that, like I said, gives me my powers. I was also hoping he would give me a chance to explain it before showing his face, but, oh well.”

“I also love cheese.” Plagg added, unhelpfully.

“Oh, right, he’s also got a one-track mind.”

Alya studied the tiny cat floating in front of her for a moment. “ _Wow_. Well, there goes all my theories, I guess. So how does the transformation work?”

“I saw a special phrase, which I’ll have to tell you later because I don’t want to be Chat right now, and Plagg gets sucked into my ring.” He held up his hand, and pointed at the ring. Alya nodded. “Then, my suit and mask and stuff appear.”

“Can you show me that sometime?”

“I don’t know, I guess-”

He was cut off by the sound of a scream outside. Quickly followed by a few more. _Shit_.

“Akuma! At least you’ll see Ladybug…?” Alya said, as he jumped up.

“I guess I’m showing you right now after all!” He was starting to feel like life was sort of making decisions for him at this point, and he was just along for the ride. “Plagg, transform me!”

Alya watched as he was surrounded by green light, and suddenly Chat Noir was standing in his place. She looked like she was trying not to snicker. “You have your own transformation sequence?”

“Like you wouldn’t have one too!” he protested halfheartedly.

“That’s fair. I was kinda expecting something cooler than ‘transform me’ as the phrase, though?”

“‘Claws out’ works too, but…” She snickered again. He frowned indignantly. “I didn’t get to pick it!”

“It’s the kind of cheesy thing you’d probably pick anyway, though.” There was another scream. “You should probably get going.”

He nodded, and dashed out. He heard her follow, probably planning to film the fight as usual. At least that much hadn’t changed.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The fight was… surprisingly normal.

Well, relative to what he was expecting. Chat supposed that his father knew if he gave away Chat’s identity, his identity was as good as gone too.

In a rather bittersweet way, that was… probably the most understanding they’d had since his mom died.

He heard Ladybug’s earring beep, but she had just used her charm, so he figured she had a few minutes left. “Ladybug?”

She turned to him. “Chat? What’s up? You seemed pretty distant today, are you okay?”

“... No, not really. Did you get any of my messages, or see my post on the Ladyblog?”

Her face paled. “What?? You sent me-” She pulled out her yoyo again, tapping on its screen. “Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry! I was asleep!! What’s going on?”

He gave her a weak smile. “I, uh, found out who Hawkmoth is last night, and I’ve been on the run from him since.”

“WHAT??”

Her shout attracted the attention of some people around, and her earrings beeped again. He grimaced. “I’ll meet you at our usual patrol spot tonight and tell you all about it, okay? If something happens, I’ll post another message on the Ladyblog.”

Ladybug looked extremely concerned, but nodded in what he hoped was an agreement that now was not the time. “Okay. Stay safe until then.”

“Of course, my Lady.” He gave her a small smile, which she returned. Then, she tossed her yoyo and swung away. He stared after her for a moment, then his ring beeped and he dashed off to find a safe place to detransform.

The second half of school after lunch passed much the same as the first did, and before he knew it, it was the end of the school day.

As Adrien, Alya, Marinette, and Nino walked to the front of the school, they were having some lighthearted chat about something Adrien was barely paying attention to. He vaguely noticed Marinette seemed sort of out of it too, but figured that was just because he was making her uncomfortable again. Before he could think about it too much, though, he caught a glimpse of his bodyguard in the car outside, waiting for him, and ducked around a corner and out of his field of vision. His three friends stopped and looked at him, the latter two looking confused, and Alya with a look implying she had switched to puzzle solving mode. 

“What’s wrong, dude?” Nino asked, sounding worried.

Adrien frowned. What was the best way to explain this? Oh, this was such a mess.

Luckily, he had Alya on his side. “Oh, that’s right! I totally forgot, and I guess Adrien did too! We’re partners for this assignment coming up, and we were going to ask the teacher about something before he left.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t want my bodyguard to see me before we had a chance to go do that, because then he might’ve thought I was trying to get out of a photoshoot or something,” Adrien added sheepishly, silently thanking that his modelling had given him experience in at least one skill: acting.

“Oh, good,” Nino said, clearly relaxing. “For a second there I thought you might’ve seen an akuma or something!” He and Marinette laughed, while Alya and Adrien chuckled nervously.

“Alright, well, you guys get going, we should go and do that! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Alya waved, then turned to head back to the classrooms. Adrien echoed her wave, then followed. They walked to the lockers, then Alya turned back to him.

“Do you have a plan?”

He frowned. “Not really. I figured I’d just go over to your house again, if you’re okay with that. I didn’t think father would expect me to go along with being picked up like normal, though!”

“Maybe he thinks you don’t have anywhere to stay, so you’ll be willing to come back home even if it means having to join him or give up your miraculous?"

“I don’t know…” He sighed; he was so tired. “This is such a mess, I almost wish I never found out in the first place. Even just being here, I’m so paranoid he’s going to come after me or something horrible like that.”

Alya gave him a sympathetic smile, and put her arms out, silently offering him a hug he graciously accepted. As she hugged him, she said, “Hey, I know things seem really hectic right now, but we’ll figure this out! You’re Chat Noir! If you can handle all the crazy stuff you and Ladybug have been through so far, you can handle this. And you’ve got me and Ladybug to help you!”

“Thanks, Alya. I really don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” he said, as their hug ended.

“Yeah, I’m pretty great,” she responded, winking. He laughed. 

They still needed to figure out what they were going to do, though. “I guess we could go through one of the windows here, then head over to your house?”

“Sounds good to me.” Alya responded nonchalantly, and started opening the window. He couldn't help but wonder, in that moment, how often her time as a journalist had led to her climbing through windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this chapter lives up to the hype of the first one! next chapter'll be the conversation between Chat and Ladybug about all this


	3. three

Adrien and Alya managed to make it back to her house without any trouble from his dad, which Adrien was glad for. He was technically supposed to be working on his homework, but that went about as well as he could’ve guessed. Unsurprisingly, it was practically impossible to get his mind off his current situation. Mostly, he was trying to think of what he was going to tell Ladybug.

He had to tell her who Hawkmoth was, of course. But, then, that would probably be risking his own identity too. There was no way she wouldn’t know who Gabriel Agreste was, especially considering they had protected him when an akuma was after him (which was… actually a really devious cover now that he thought about it), and fought him when he himself was akumatized. And she’s smart, she might put the pieces together.

Not to mention the obvious fact that he (and his son) were famous.

And that was a problem. As much as he’d love for his Lady to know his identity, she didn’t want to. But then, at the same time, wasn’t it an even bigger threat to their safety for Hawkmoth to be after him, to the point where he had to stay at his friend’s house and could hardly go anywhere?

So… hopefully she’d understand.

(Maybe even tell him her identity?)

He tried not to get his hopes up. That was sort of asking a lot- Not that he was even planning on asking her at all! He wasn’t even going to bring it up; the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like she had to tell him. This was _his_ identity issue, it didn’t have to be hers too.

… Although, on that note, he should probably tell her about Alya. She’d probably be mad, but it was an emergency, and she’d helped so much. He’d stand by his decision.

Adrien continued to be distracted through dinner, prior to which he had transformed back into Chat Noir and gotten permission from Alya’s parents to spend another night. And he continued to be distracted up until it was time to go.

“Are you sure I can’t come with you? I wouldn’t film anything, I promise! But maybe I could help?” Alya asked. He shook his head.

“Sorry, but I think Ladybug would actually kill me if I let you. Our patrol schedule is supposed to be secret, and I already kinda told you one of those she didn’t want me to.”

“I guess…” Alya sulked.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything that happens, though,” he added, offering a small smile. That seemed to console her a bit.

And then he was out the window, running across the rooftops to where he and Ladybug were supposed to meet.

For once, he didn’t beat her there- he saw her pacing nervously. Which was odd, because he was as early as ever.

“Chat!” She sounded relieved. “I’ve been worried about you all day!”

He smiled. “Well, I’m okay! For now, at least.”

“So you said you found out who Hawkmoth is, and that’s he’s been after you…?” She asked, softly, after a moment.

He sighed. “Yeah, it’s been... rough. He’s…” There was really no way to explain this without the critical piece of information that’d reveal his identity along with Hawkmoth’s, was there? “He’s my father. I kinda had to... run away from home to keep him from stealing my ring.”

“ _What??_ Did you find somewhere to stay??”

“Uh… well, I went to the only person I could think of who might be able to contact you. Alya. The girl who runs the Ladyblog. I would’ve stayed at a hotel, but I’m pretty… recognizable, and my father would’ve found out within a day.”

“You’ve been staying at her house? I understand you were in a really tight spot, but she’s probably more likely than anyone to find out-”

“My identity? Yeah, I kinda, sorta, maybe might’ve told her. I know her as a civilian, and she promised not to tell anyone.”

Something he said seemed to surprise Ladybug. He assumed it was that he had actually _told_ Alya. She asked in a quiet voice, “... You know Alya outside of the mask?”

“Yeah, we’re friends, we share a lot of classes at school. I know what you’re thinking, I was thinking the same thing, it’s probably a lot to try to trust her with, but she’s really-”

“You have some of the same classes as her??” This information seemed to have caused some panic in her. Maybe it wasn’t the _telling_ Alya that had shocked her…

“I mean, yeah, but-”

She took a deep breath. “Is there any way you can tell me Hawkmoth’s identity without revealing your own?” The question caught him off guard, and all he could do was shake his head. “You’re friends with Alya, you’re ‘very recognizable’ even outside the mask, and you’re in a lot of her classes? … You’re Adrien, aren’t you?”

She practically whispered the last part, and for a second he wasn’t sure he heard right. He nodded slowly, carefully. “That’s me, my Lady.” She turned bright red. He’d never seen her with an expression quite like the one currently on her face, and yet somehow, it seemed vaguely familiar…

Her hands shot up to cover her face. “Oh my god, and here I thought I’d recognize your stupid perfect face anywhere! Or _your_ awful puns!”

He blinked. “... What?” Did she just call him _perfect_?

“I sit right behind you! How did I never notice?!” Ladybug seemed to be having a crisis, but. Wait. Marinette though he was perfect??

Wait. Ladybug thought he was perfect? Ladybug is perfect… wait. Marinette is… perfect… no- Well? Wait. _Marinette is Ladybug??_

Her face managed to turn an even deeper shade of red, which he wouldn’t have thought possible. It occurred to him he might’ve said some or all of that out loud.

“You dumb cat…” She smiled softly, face still red but some of her composure regained.

“You’re Marinette!” He exclaimed, a huge grin forming on his face.

His grin was contagious, and soon she was grinning right back at him. “I’m so glad it’s you,” she said, and suddenly he didn’t care that Hawkmoth knew who he was and was after him. Every second of that nightmare was worth it for this. But then she frowned, and her eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, if you’re _you_ , doesn’t that make Hawkmoth… oh my god. My hero is _Hawkmoth_.”

“Sorry, LB...”

“Oh no, you’re not the one who should be apologizing for this. It’s his fault for terrorizing the city. What does he even want the miraculouses for?”

He grimaced. “Well, he said uniting them would give him a wish, and he wants to wish for my-” he was tearing up, this was no good- “for my mother to come back. I know he misses her, but…”

“Oh, Chat…”

“That doesn’t give him the right to hurt people,” he said, attempting to steel himself. Ladybug gave him a sympathetic look. There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment, but then he finally said, “I guess we should get started with our patrol, I don’t think we should fight him tonight.”

 _You want another day to get yourself ready?_ was the question her look was asking. He gave a nod. “Okay," she said, "but I’ve got a slightly different patrol route in mind for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe one more chapter after this? I'm not planning to write the hawkmoth confrontation, idk,


	4. four

Chat wasn’t too surprised to find that this “different patrol route” Ladybug had in mind was essentially just taking the long way to Alya’s house. Knowing Marinette, she probably wanted to talk to Alya about this whole situation. He didn’t blame her, honestly.

Alya was, unsurprisingly, still awake (had she been waiting for him to come back?), and eagerly opened the window when she saw them coming.

“When you said you were going to talk with Ladybug, I wasn’t expecting you to bring her here!” she said, as they jumped in. 

“Chat told me he told you his identity,” Ladybug started. 

She didn’t seem to have figured out where she was going with this yet, so he jumped in- “We sort of… told each other who we were, because she needed to know who Hawkmoth was, and kinda… gave herself away when she realized who I was.”

“And I thought, since you already know Chat’s identity… it’s dangerous, but I feel like you should know mine too.” Ladybug finished. Alya’s eyes widened. “Tikki, spots off.”

Pink magic surrounded Ladybug, and Marinette was left standing in her place. Alya stared for a moment, then blurted out, “Oh my god. Adrienette and Ladynoir are the same thing.”

Chat and Marinette both turned bright red. Marinette spoke first. “ _Alya_!!”

“I can’t believe it! You two were getting in the way of your own crushes, weren’t you? Everyone knows Chat Noir loves Ladybug! And Marinette, girl, you’ve gotta tell him that-”

“Now is _not_ the time for that, Alya!!” Marinette said, her voice rising in pitch. “There are _slightly more important matters_ to attend to right now!”

Finally, Chat found his voice. “Actually, no, I think this is a _very_ important topic of discussion.”

Alya smirked, and elbowed Marinette, who shot her a glare, then slowly turned to him. “W-well, I might have, maybe, had a little bit of a _hugecrushonAdrienallyear_.”

Holy cats. _That’s_ why she was always so awkward around him? Was he oblivious, or what? “Aw, Bug, is that why you called me _purrfect_ earlier?”

He’d never seen her typical eyeroll at a pun while she was also blushing profusely, but it was definitely a look he wanted to get used receiving. Alya made a noise that sounded vaguely like a cackle, and said, “Girl, when you found out who he was, you called him perfect?” 

Marinette put her face in her hands. “Shut up. I was in shock.”

“And, Adrien, you didn’t have a clue why she might’ve said that?” He shrugged sheepishly in response. Alya groaned. “You guys are hopeless.”

Marinette sighed. “You can make fun of us all you want later, Alya, but we should probably get to our actual patrol now. I just- I had the feeling things were going to get way more complicated if I didn’t tell you, and I was kinda sick of lying.”

“It’s alright, girl!” Alya smiled. “But I am definitely making fun of you two more later.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so I sorta lied to Alya, we’re not going to patrol yet.” Ladybug said, after she had transformed again and they were decently far away from Alya’s house.

“Then what are we doing?” He asked, surprised.

“There’s someone else you should meet, and now that we know each other’s identities, it’ll be a lot easier to introduce you to him.”

They stopped about a block away, then detransformed and walked in. Master Fu was inside, and, unsurprisingly, appeared to be expecting them. “Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Adrien glanced over to Marinette, who said, “Adrien, this is the Guardian of the Miraculouses.”

“I see the two of you have found out each other’s identities.” There seemed to be an unspoken “finally” at the end of the statement, but Adrien wasn’t sure he should ask what it meant.

“Adrien discovered the identity of Hawkmoth, and he wasn’t really able to tell me about it without revealing his identity. I thought it was fair that he’d get to know mine too, I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course,” he said, but then frowned. “You’ve found out who Hawkmoth is?”

“It’s my father, sir. Gabriel Agreste.”

“That’s… certainly very troubling. What are you going to do?”

“We were planning to confront him tomorrow, but I thought it’s be good to get your advice first, so we came here.” 

“I see. Well, I can share with you what I can translate from the book of miraculouses’ page about the butterfly miraculous-”

“Wait, this is where my father’s book went when it was missing?”

“I, uh, sort of stole it from you so I could show it to the Guardian. It was about the miraculouses, I didn’t realize everything stealing it would lead to at the time!”

“But you did _steal_ it, which usually doesn't lead to anything good, Bug. So you have copies of the pages?”

“Yes, but unfortunately, I don’t think simply learning everything you can about his abilities will be enough, especially considering he knows just as much about both of you. As much as I am hesitant to do so, I believe the best course of action is to activate another miraculous, as you’ll have someone completely unexpected to assist you in this battle.” Master Fu then opened the secret compartment in the phonograph, and removed the miraculous jewelry box.

Marinette and Adrien watched as the box opened, marveling at all the miraculouses stored within. Way more than they were expecting. He continued- “The two of you need to think of someone trustworthy to give this miraculous to, and train them as much as you can before your fight with Hawkmoth. Choose wisely.”

Adrien and Marinette shared a knowing look- _Alya_. Then Marinette picked up the fox miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ends pretty similarly to what happens in sapotis, but really, that's my bad for not finishing this before watching the episode, haha. hopefully this was still an enjoyable read!

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully no one's too ooc here? as far as adrien goes, I figure he'd be a lot less lighthearted and punny with this much going on, but I feel like I don't have as much experience writing alya? so hopefully she's okay


End file.
